WHAT THE HECK IS THIS ¦ Zelda: Legend of Link 8
Zelda: Legend of Link gets frustrating as Jared gets sucked off of platforms and dies constantly. Synopsis Jared has fixed the sound now! Ganondorf music is playing. Jared is hoping the game gets better in the dark world. Jared wants to give this game the benefit of the doubt, but may give up on the game. Jared wonders if the layout will be the same as dungeon 1. He gets attacked by a like like in the dark, and loses his shield! In the next room, he falls into pits, and gets attacked by wizrobes and dies. Jared has medicine, but is the kind of person who doesn't use his items. Jared is killed again mid-sentence. Jared decides to retreat to get a shield. He finds a store with an expensive shield. Jared finds a room with three wizrobes, and assumes they will have an item. The side swipe makes fighting wizrobes much easier. He dies on his third room in a row with wizrobes, but this time in a room with a lot of walls. Jared tries to ram a bomb wall, which makes him fall into a pit. The game then begins to freak out, making Link moonwalk. Jared panics, and resets the game. This time Jared uses a bomb, but gets pushed into the pit and is killed in the next room. Jared thinks it should be about the same difficulty as the original Zelda game, but some things - like dealing two hearts of damage instead of 1, makes it a lot harder than it should be. Once again, he gets killed unexpectedly mid-sentence. Jared eventually finds a room filled with gargoyles - and Jared gets sucked off the edge of the platforms and dies. He uses his medicine. Jared can't even turn off a ledge without falling! Jared becomes frustrated. Jared finds a flying bug guy with less bugs than usual. It kills Jared. Jared asks himself if he is still having fun. Jared complains about not finding a single heart container after having explored a lot of caves. Jared decides to walk past the bug creature. A man is found - that tells Jared to go to the next room! Jared goes back and is killed as soon as he enters the room! Jared finds a medicine shop right outside the castle. Jared finds and catches a fairy. Most of the shops have worthless items - like a map, and none of them have bombs or anything that would be useful for Ganon's castle. Jared only wins 5 dollars from a wizrobe room. The slow down ruins Jared's chances at killing the bugs. Jared is given a single bomb. Jared hopes the old man's reward is worth it! The room is full of wizrobes. Jared finds a room full of locked doors, and runs out of keys and can no longer progress. The game is not giving Jared enough bombs nor keys to continue. Jared defeats an enemy room, only to be rewarded bombs on the other side of a wall. Bombs should give him 4! Jared fights wizrobes and loses. The game expects the player to grind for keys and bombs. Jared started with 5 keys! Jared decides to grind off camera. He is curious to see what the dark world is like. Category:Zelda: Legend of Link Category:Videos